The present invention relates generally to restoration of system operation states after a power supply interruption.
An increasing number of software applications are being made available to portable mobile devices. One of the key differentiating factors between applications is how to make the user experience more smooth and seamless. For example, when a user application is interrupted by a device failure, it would be very desirable to get it restored to the same operational state that the device was in prior to the device failure.